Technology configured to manage electronic files has been studied from various viewpoints. One viewpoint is utilization of histories by a user operating files.
For example, even when it is difficult to identify an electronic document including information of interest, in order to narrow down users who have performed operations involved in this information, the following document utilization tracking system has been proposed.
With this document utilization tracking system, a utilization history record that indicates operations performed by each user on each page within each document provided from a document storage unit is accumulated in a utilization history storage unit. Also, an analyzing unit calculates a page score that indicates how well each page matches search conditions that a user has input.
The analyzing unit further obtains access time of each user corresponding to each page from a utilization history record. Next, the analyzing unit calculates an access score regarding the utilization history record based on the page score and access time. The utilization history records are sorted and displayed in descending order of access scores.
Also, another viewpoint regarding management of files is backup of files. Regarding backup technology as well, various studies have been performed from various viewpoints.
For example, in order to shorten time length used for restoration of an object to be backed up as short as possible, the following method has been proposed with it as a purpose to record an object to be backed up in a tape recording medium. With this method, there is used a table according to priority where multiple group restoration priorities corresponding to multiple element groups respectively are recorded.
Specifically, based on the table according to priority, all of elements to be backed up belonging to a first element group are backed up in a first continuous region which is a continuous recording region in a tape recording medium. Next, all of elements to be backed up belonging to a second element group having lower group restoration priority than that of the first element group are backed up in a second continuous region which exists at the very end of the tape of the first continuous region.
Also, with regard to backup, various proposals have also been performed from a viewpoint of storage capacity other than a viewpoint of time taken for restoration of backed up data.
For example, it is difficult to back up all of contents to a storage medium having smaller capacity than a total capacity of multiple contents from a hard disk drive (HDD) in which multiple contents are stored. Therefore, manual content selection may be performed on a huge amount of contents stored in the HDD.
On the other hand, in recent years, recording capacity of an HDD has increased, and the number of data to be selected is huge. Therefore, manual decision to adopt or reject of contents is very complicated.
The following information processing apparatus has been proposed in the light of such a situation. Specifically, this information processing apparatus gives attribute information to contents saved in an HDD, and manages the attribute information. In the event that HDD failure has been predicted, the information processing apparatus preferentially backs up contents having high priority. The priority order may be determined according to applied attribute information.
Also, there has been proposed an information processing apparatus which discriminates erasable data even without complicated operations from a user, and enables the discriminated erasable data to be an object to be erased. This information processing apparatus determines whether to satisfy a predetermined condition for each image file at the time of back processing. In the event that a predetermined condition is satisfied, the information processing apparatus backs up the image file, and decreases holding priority of this image file based on a condition set by the user.
The holding priority is an index that indicates priority for holding this image file in a storage unit. The higher holding priority an image file has, the more it is difficult to erase this image file. The value of the holding priority changes primarily according to the existence and number of times of backup.
Note that, countermeasure to restriction of storage capacity has been proposed in various fields as well as backup of files. For example, with a field of image reading/forming devices, there has been proposed a method such that a space area is memory is temporarily expanded by evacuating a file under management of an unused function into an external storage device. However, it is difficult to apply such a technique regarding a space area in memory to backup of files.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-304719, 2005-190139, 2010-49729, 2009-159081, and 7-175916 are examples of the related art of the present disclosure.